Arturo Fett
'' Early Life (49 BBY - 45 BBY) Born at a serious time of chaos, hopelessness had set in as Jaster Mereel's death had been three years passed and still all of Mandalore was in shock. Being the younger cousin of Jango Fett, Arturo's birth did not go unnoticed. Concord Dawn was struck with a sign of hope. Recognized as a miracle by many, Arturo's childhood was a back-and-forth relationship between what his future should be like. Many thought he should go contribute to the True Mandalorians and send his efforts there. Others were consistently making him aware that he should "preserve his talents for more pressing matters." Arturo, only at the age of four, was not about to let his people die knowing that he could've done something about it. Many cousins, even Jango himself, wanted to train young Arturo. All had a different weapon in mind, from Jango's double blasters to the basic Mandalorian assault rifle, but Arturo wanted them all. So, in accordance with the still ever-yet hopelessness roaring throughout Mandalore, Arturo was briefly trained in eight different weapons. At the time, Arturo only knew these talents were used to protect his family, but come his fifth birthday, he would discover something much more severe. Battle of Galidraan (44 BBY) As the Battle of Galidraan had broken out, Arturo was taken from his family just after his fifth birthday to join the efforts. Not knowing what he was getting into, Arturo was all for helping his heros; his mother, of course, disagreed. He said goodbye to his family and traveled to Galidraan. Even though he was trained in assault, Arturo was assigned to help out with strategy in a local hidden cave, planning the True Mandalorians next move, given his great understanding of the subject in school. Arturo was bored at this, and, always being mischievous, snuck off. He was looking for a window to see the battle, and when he found one, Arturo became instantly aware of the very magnitude of War. He saw countless dead body after dead body; most True Mandalorians but still a great number of Death Watch. Just then to his surprise, as well as everyone's, the safe room they were in had been bombed. Arturo sat up from the explosion to see numerous Death Watch soldiers flying away. He dusted the smoke and ash out of his face and wandered off. He saw no survivors of the safe room; only the remaining Mandalorian soldiers battling each other. Quickly, before young Arturo had time to think, a Mandalorian rushed behind him, picked him up, and was carrying him to, well, one can only assume safety. Arturo: ''"Who . . . who are you?" Mandalorian: "The name's Jango kid. Long time no see, Arturo." Arturo: "Jango! You're alive!" Jango: "Of coure I am, kid. Not gonna leave my aliit behind. Not gonna let Mereel die in vain. Oh, and briikase gote'tuur." Jango set him down in a high cliff and was then off again to battle. Arturo watched the horror of his people dying, as well as the triumph of the True Mandalorians standing over the Death Watch bodies. About fifteen minutes passed when Arturo spotted a Death Watch soldier flying half between the plateau he was on and the ground of Galidraan. He had his sights on what seemed to be an unsuspecting Jango Fett, on the ground locked in combat with two Death Watch recruits. It was clear that Jango was having no trouble with the recruits, but had no idea that a jetpacked soldier was in the air about to fire. Arturo did not know what to do. What could he do, at the young age of five? He did what his Mandalorian instinct told him to do. He looked all around; looking for anything, ANYTHING. He saw in the corner, on the floor, as if dropped, a slim, smooth, black Sniper Rifle. This wasn't a familiar weapon to Arturo, he barely knew how to hold it. But, nevertheless, he picked it up, looked through the scope, and saw the at first blurred, then clear figure flying in his view. The trigger was frozen, it barely moved. He could see that the Death Watch soldier was aiming. Arturo had to save Jango, for all of Mandalore. His finger suddenly grew what seemed like ten times stronger, as he pulled back the trigger. Arturo's mouth swung open in awe. He hit him. He had saved his cousin. His burc'ya. Curiosity Comes Next (46 BBY - 39 BBY) After the defeat of the True Mandalorians, Arturo was reunited with his mother, as well as the rest of his family. But he felt it was his fault for all of what had happened; he felt he could've used that Sniper to do much more, instead of sitting there, staring in shock. Even though the only people who knew what he'd done were his family and Jango, Arturo blamed himself. He wanted to become something more, something memorable. But he needed a start. And he decided to get trained in the best weapon he knew existed: a lightsaber. Another, Strange World (38 BBY - 29 BBY) Arturo would catch a flight to Coruscant, and would then spend the next 9 years under the radar. He hacked into the Jedi Temple Surveillance System, and watched closely as the Jedi would make their prized weapons. Back to the Basics (28 BBY - 25 BBY) Shortly after disappearing from Coruscant, Arturo returned home. Leaving Mandalore a young, innocent 11-year-old boy, returning to Mandalore a bold, experienced 21-year-old man. He discovered that his family had grown poor and was desperate for money. He knew what ideal job was fit for getting money: Bounty Hunting. Arturo spent the next three years stealing, kidnapping, returning, beating, cheating, and lying for money. He returned his family the wealth they once had ages ago. Arturo, then, bought a medium home and filled it with simple furniture, bought a Narglatch. He also had his prized possessions: his Orange Jedi Lightsaber, his Red Sith Lightsaber, and his polished and treasured Sniper Rifle that he carried everyday into battle from when he was a kid. He vowed vengeance on the Death Watch and vowed to avenge the True Mandalorians. But one day, on a Death Watch disturbance mission on Carlac, he discovered a surprise that would define him forever. The Fett/Vizsla Encounter of 24 BBY When he got to Carlac, he easily took out some small groups of recruits, it the man standing between him and a captive village that would prove to be a challenge. The man went by Pre Vizsla and was known as Leader of the Death Watch. It was Fett and Vizsla, a rivalry that dated back to when Arturo was a child. For Mereel, he thought, for Mandalore. It was a long, hard duel. Fists flew and skills were put to the test. Vizsla asked his Death Watch lackies not to intervene out of respsect. Both were keeping up with each other, blow for blow. Arturo finally got the upper hand when Pre misstepped and Arturo went for a fist to the gut. He was giving an injured Vizsla a monlogue when he saw him reach for his Darksaber. Arturo, without thinking, quickly stepped on his hand and oicked up the Darksaber. He could've easily killed Vizsla, after all his legacy had done. But no, Arturo knew, he knew it shouldn't end this way. He knew if he killed Vizsla right now, he'd be a dead man, it wasn't the way to go. He should die by someone who deserves to watch his pain. Not me, ''Arturo thought to himself. But Arturo wanted to, he was holding himself back. But luckily, his mastery in the Juyo form helped him stop. He dropped the darksaber and flew off on his Jetpack, leaving a quivering Vizsla to lie in pain and curiosity. Pushing Boundaries (23 BBY - 21 BBY) Arturo had heard about it, but thought it was a rumor. ''How could one man, his master even, create a whole army of these people? And why did the Republic get them? Besides from all the saber-weilding geniuses they got up there, it's surprising they even would admit they need something more. ''Arturo was baffled that Jango Fett's clone army was given to the Republic. ''The Republic?! Why do they get them? We mandalorians should rightfully get them. He's '''OUR' kind. He's OUR Mand'alor.'' He wondered what it was like to be one of these clones. And like anything that Arturo was interested in, he was gone with the wind. He traveled to Coruscant in search of these clones. Arturo soon would learn that all clones were made and grown on a small planet in the Outer Rim; Kamino. He traveled to this watery planet and studied these clones, seeing how they operated. He decided to replace one. One that no one cared about, no one would notice if he disappeared. Arturo took the clone's gear and entered the personality. Simple Life (Now, 20 BBY) Arturo now lives in his small home on Mandalore. He didn't know what to do for now. He would occasionally do jobs for money, fight Death Watch when they were local. Until, one day, he found the Mandalorian Guild. They were created in the image of the True Mandalorians, and Arturo figured his efforts would be best put there. That is where he currently resides, in his comfort zone: knowing he has a purpose. Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Knight Category:Sith Assassin Category:Male Characters Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Commander